


The Big Finish

by NickelbackVEVO



Series: The Scent of Randy [3]
Category: American Idol RPF, cupcakke - Fandom, iCarly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome F/F/F, i hate myself so fucking much, it's actually not lesbian sex it's just three non-straight girls fucking, oh well, pussy eating, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: Francine Briggs has fucked many, many people. A life-changing diagnosis will cause her to take advantage of her last days.





	The Big Finish

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday to one of my good friends and honestly i can't decide if this is cheating them or being beyond generous

Francine Briggs was certainly the biggest whore in the Seattle area. And she wore that as a badge of honor. She knew her beloved Randy would be proud of her, spreading her gift of what was perhaps the tightest pussy of the great state of Washington. She thought she was unstoppable.

Spencer was so good with his tongue. He moved it in and out of Francine's pussy with ease, the elderly redhead moaning in delight. She had climaxed 68 times in the past hour. She swore she couldn't come again, but when Spencer hit that spot one last time, she felt herself begin to orgasm once again. But something was wrong. She felt herself convulsing, not shaking. And what was usually the right mix of pain and pleasure was purely a sense of agony.

"Holy shitting fuck!" Spencer screamed. "Miss Briggs! You're fucking dying or some shit!"

"No shit, moron," is what Francine wanted to say, but everything went dark.

Francine woke up in a serene field of clouds. Heaven, perhaps? She honestly didn't know. What she did know was that the figure on the horizon was...no.  _No._

"Randy!" she cried with tears of happiness streaming down her face. She ran to the American Idol host faster than she had ever ran before. The musician took her into his arms, kissing away her tears.

"I am beyond thrilled to see you, dawg. But-"

"Oh, Randy, we can be together forever! I love you so mu-"

"It's not your time, dawg."

"R-Randy?"

The musician shook his head solemnly. "There's more for you to do out there, dawg. You haven't eaten any pussy yet, dawg"

Francine knew he was right. She kissed him on the temple. "Randy, I love you, and I'll come back. I'll come back."

 

Francine suddenly found herself in a hospital bed with tubes and IVs attached to her at almost every place they could be. She glanced around to find a woman, likely her doctor, at the foot of her bed.

"You're a very lucky woman, you know that?" the doctor smiled. "We almost lost you in there, but I gave you CPR," she said with a wink, hoping the elderly woman would get the reference. She didn't.

"You-you saved my life?"

"It's my job," the doctor shrugged.

Francine took a closer look at the doctor's name tag.  _Dr. CupcakKe, STD_.

"What...what does STD stand for? Did I get chlamydia or something?"

Dr. CupcakKe giggled. "No, it stands for Sexual Trauma Doctor. And boy, were you in some sexual trauma. You had 69 orgasms in one hour. Not uncommon, but rarely survived. In fact, I think you're the first case  _ever_ to have survived. It's a miracle, really." The woman's expression turned serious. "Of course, there is one thing that will be changed forever now that you've suffered this."

"What is it, doctor?"

"If you have another orgasm, there is a 420% chance that you'll die. This is taking into account that we've never seen anyone survive 69 orgasms in a row. But we still know what will happen. The body just can't handle that many orgasms. It's simply overwhelming. Even  _I_ know when to stop."

"What's the most orgasms you've ever had in an hour?"

The doctor laughed. "Oh, certainly not as many as you, considering I'm still here. But it was impressive."

"I'm sure," Francine nodded, in pure awe of the woman in front of her.

"Well, it seems you don't have insurance..." the doctor explained awkwardly

"My how convenient to the plot. I'll be heading out now."

 

Francine knew what she had to do. She had to go out with a bang. Spencer said that Carly and Sam realized they were in love with each other and had moved in together after college. Well, Carly went to college. Sam made money by entering meat eating competitions, which was ironic given her love for pussy. They had gotten married just last year, and they were supposedly a pretty open couple. Random people would be seen walking out in the morning with their asses, pussies and/or some other orifice in poor shape. Francine knew how to satisfy her deceased lover while being reunited with him.

Francine knocked on the door of the Shay-Puckett household when Sam opened the door.

"Hey, Carly, the bitch is here!" she screamed into the house.

"I'm right here, asshole," Francine retorted.

Carly ran to the door, giving Francine the most fake smile Francine had ever seen.

"Cut the shit. You freaky fucks wanna threesome or not?"

Carly and Sam glanced at each other. They had never done it with anyone older before. This could be at least mildly okay.

"K," they said in underwhelming unison.

Francine wasted no time and ran to their bedroom, shedding her clothes along the way. Sam and Carly did the same and climbed onto the bed. Francine pushed Carly's legs open and went at it, pushing her tongue inside with force. Carly moaned while Sam watched with lust. Eventually, Carly came against Francine's mouth, and Francine went on to Sam. She pushed her fingers deep inside her, causing Sam to moan.

"DETENTION!" the redhead screamed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting I'm not a teacher anymore. It accidentally starts a kinky role-playing session way less often than you might think."

Sam shrugged and let Miss Briggs fuck her again. She also came embarrassingly quickly.

Sam and Carly looked at each other, realizing they had underestimated their former teacher. In silent agreement, they began working together to get her to climax ASAP. And holy shit did they. Replicating what Francine had done to them, Francine came undone in what had to be record time.

Francine began convulsing again, but she was not terrified this time. She was elated. Well, she was elated, but Carly and Sam were screaming. Everything went black once more.

 

Francine woke up to the feeling of warm arms around her. There he was. Her diabetes-stricken lover.

"I'm here, Randy," she said tenderly.

Randy Jackson leaned in close, gently caressing his lover. "I love you, dawg."

**Author's Note:**

> aww a happy ending how sweet


End file.
